


Ink

by anotherFMAfan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: 520 Day | Edward Elric/Roy Mustang Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherFMAfan/pseuds/anotherFMAfan
Summary: After a night of heavy drinking, Edward wakes up in bed with his commanding officer. As if that weren’t bad enough, he discovers evidence of another drunken bad decision….Warnings: Excessive language, alcohol use, NC-17 in later chapters. Clichéfic.For RoyXEd Festa! \o/ (May 1st-20th)





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> AU; Al is restored, and is contracted to work in the lab with Ed, who is still enlisted. Al is 18 and Ed is 19. The legal drinking age in Amestris is 18 in this fic.

Edward Elric did not want to be alive.   
  
And if the reports his body was giving him were true, he was already dead.   
  
His head had been smashed in, and was throbbing horribly; his throat was dry and had cracked open; his back was sore like he’d been hit by a truck; his stomach was clenching and unclenching and churning and oh fuck, he was going to throw up.  Dragging himself to the edge of the bed, he flung an arm out blindly and grabbed the trashcan.   
  
_Fuck._  
  
Wiping his mouth on the edge of the bed skirt trailing off the mattress, almost retching again at the taste left in his mouth, he retreated back into the middle of the bed, burying his head in the pillow and groaning. Ah, that was better…the only problem now being that he couldn’t breathe, but was that so important? It might be later, but it wasn’t right now…. Only, his chest was starting to hurt, and that was almost as uncomfortable as his stomach had been, so he gave in and put forth the gargantuan effort of rolling over onto his side. As he did so he came to rest against something—a _living_ something—a person? He could feel their warm bare skin, and if he didn’t feel so shitty and stale and disgusting that might have been a good feeling. Lifting his right arm to rest against his face, he gave a sigh. That cold metal did feel good. He could just about drift off back to sleep like this, and he’d feel better when he woke up….  
  
Just when he was almost there, almost in the blissful dark where he couldn’t feel how badly his head hurt, the one he was leaning against started groaning and shifting. He got jostled as they moved out from where he was leaning on them, making his head throb even worse. As he fell onto his back without the support, his lower back also screamed in protest. Ed snorted irritably and squeezed his eyes shut, willing them to just settle down and go to sleep….  
  
Next he felt them lean their head on his Automail shoulder, hair tickling his neck. They gave a sigh of relief, breath ghosting over his skin, nice and cool. _That’s it_ , he mentally urged, _go back to sleep_.   
  
“Ed?” they croaked, a deep, raspy tone. “Is that you?”  
  
Mustang, he recognized. That was Mustang’s voice, though why he was calling him “Ed” his brain currently couldn’t fathom. He gave a grunt in reply.   
  
“…Shit.”  
  
Ed was vaguely surprised; he didn’t think he’d ever heard him swear before. Mostly, however, he was interested in being asleep.   
  
“Shit, shit, shit,” the general repeated, nuzzling his head against the cool metal of Ed’s shoulder. “We’re screwed.”  
  
“Shut up,” he growled finally. “Go t’sleep.”  
  
“I can’t, and neither can you. We’ve got to get up and deal with this.”  
  
Ed felt the bed rock as Mustang sat up, giving a moan of agony as he did, and then felt the pull of the covers away from his body and up over Mustang’s head, like a big tent.   
  
“Hey,” Ed snapped, annoyed. He didn’t want those covers off of him; it made him feel exposed. After all, he was…naked….  
  
“Fuck.”   
  
Forcing his eyes open, he pulled the sheet that was shoved off to the side of him over his waist and legs, and turned his aching head to look at Mustang—who was also naked. The man instantly clapped both hands over his crotch-- which struck Ed as an uncharacteristically self-conscious gesture, but then again, naked was naked, stuck-up asshole or no-- but not before Ed had gotten more than an eyeful of what was there. The man looked like hell. His hair was mussed beyond hope, his face needed a shave, his eyes had wide, dark rings around them, and now he had blotchy color rising in his sickly-pale face, apparently from Ed seeing him naked.   
  
“You look like hell,” Ed told him.   
  
“So do you,” he snapped back, looking annoyed.   
  
“What do I care? I’m going back to bed,” Ed said, moving to roll back over, but Roy stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.   
  
“Oh no you don’t,” he said in exasperation. “Do you remember what happened last night?”  
  
Last night? They’d…been at a party…that’s right, the welcome party for that hoity-toity military conference they’d traveled a few hours north for. He remembered having a few beers and talking to a lot of people he didn’t know and being bullied into being nice to them by Mustang…and then…he couldn’t remember anything.   
  
“I remember the party….” he admitted in guarded annoyance.   
  
“Exactly. We’re in trouble big-time, Ed.”  
  
“Why? Who cares? Everybody was smashed, even the brass.” Ed closed his eyes again and laid an arm over his face.   
  
Mustang gave a short, aggravated sigh.   
  
“It’s not what happened _at the party_ that’s the issue.”  
  
“What then?”  
  
Mustang snatched the arm off of his face, leaning over him with a slightly anxious, slightly angry expression. His hair seemed shockingly black against the drape of the sunlit comforter he was supporting.   
  
“ _Think_ about it. We woke up together, in bed, _naked_ , after a night of heavy drinking, Fullmetal. You’re supposed to be the genius, you tell me what we did last night.”  
  
Fuck, no. _No_. Ed could feel his face getting hot. Suddenly he was so _embarrassed_ , unbearably embarrassed, and he closed his eyes tight just to not have to look at the man, staring at him, all mussed and naked. Fuck!  
  
“That’s what I thought. Now get the hell up and help me think!”  
  
“Don’t shout! Fuck, you’re killing my head. Just shut up,” Ed snapped back, trying to yank his arm out of Mustang’s grip.   
  
“I don’t think you understand the gravity of the situation here,” the general growled back.   
  
“No, I really think I do,” he said, pulling part of the sheet over his face. “Asshole. Thanks a whole fucking lot for getting me into this shit.”  
  
“Getting you into it?! You don’t even remember what you did last night! What makes this my fault?” Roy demanded angrily, grip tightening on his forearm.   
  
Ed whipped the sheet off, glaring furiously at him, stray frazzles of hair framing his face.   
“Tell me, Mustang, if one of us were going to be the SEDUCER, and one the SEDUCED, who do _you_ think would be which?!” The  general, who had once bragged he’d been on five dates in one week, or Ed, who had never been on a date in his entire life.   
  
It was Mustang’s turn to look embarrassed, and he gave a huff and leaned back away from Ed, letting his arm fall to the bed and silence fall between them. Good, he should feel bad. Fucker.   
  
_Literally._  
  
Ed groaned and looked away from the general and the whole shitty situation. His head and throat were still screaming at him, and he wanted nothing better than to obey the thrumming demand of his body and go to sleep. What the hell were they going to do? 24 hours previous his biggest worry had been whether or not the hotel buffet would be any good, and the situation had taken a sharp turn for the very much worse, all from an event he couldn’t even remember.   
  
Ed glanced back at the general, broad shoulders outlined against the light. Had he kissed him last night, mouth to mouth? Had his fingers swept over that lean chest? Over his hips, down….? Ed found his eyes following the trail of dark hair under his bellybutton until his view was obscured by the way he was sitting. His brain filled in the blank for him with the view he’d gotten before, and he tried in vain to swallow in his dry throat as he wondered….  
  
Mustang cleared his throat slightly, and Edward looked up to find that Roy was watching him stare. He quickly looked away, but shit. _Shit_ , what was he doing? Now was not the time to be checking out his superior officer, especially considering he was about to be in a world of trouble for scoring him in the first place.   
  
“Okay,” Edward said, more to break the silence than anything else. “So what do we do?”  
  
Mustang sighed and scrubbed at his head a moment, but then seemed to find some resolve.   
  
“All right, first things first.”   
  
The man moved to get out of bed, letting out a string of mumbled curses as he did. Ed certainly applauded his initiative, but that was all he would do. Putting his arm back over his eyes, he let himself drift to the sounds of Mustang rummaging around in the room.   
  
A few minutes later, the bed dipped as the man sat down again.   
  
“Ed,” he said, tugging on the covers. Why did he keep calling him that? Ed grunted, gripping the covers with one hand, but with one more yank the general got them off of him. Ed had screwed up his eyes against the bright light that would spill in, but it never came. Ed moved his arm and opened his eyes to find the hotel room itself was now dark, only a blazing crack at the window to show any evidence of the hot sunrise outside.   
  
“Here,” Mustang grunted, offering a bottle of water in one hand, and two little pills on the other. Edward really didn’t want to sit up, but he was horribly thirsty, and the man unquestionably knew more about hangovers than Ed did, being that this was his first.   
  
He forced his body up, his lower back quickly telling him what a bad idea that was, and came to a sitting position. He took the pills from Mustang, but first took several long gulps of water, letting all the stale dryness be washed away and soothe his throat. Finally he swallowed the pills, washing them down with the last of the bottle. It was cool outside the covers, and the darkness helped. Although his head and body still hurt, and he was longing for sleep, Ed had to admit that the state of his world had greatly improved compared to twenty minutes earlier.   
  
Ed noticed that the garbage bag into which he’d thrown up was absent from the garbage can, and realized Mustang must have removed it. While he was immeasurably glad, it made him feel kind of guilty, since it was his mess. The man had also closed the curtains and brought him water and medicine, and Ed, so far, had done nothing. Questions of who seduced whom aside, it had been Ed’s decision to drink last night. He’d had beers before and nothing bad had ever come of it, and obviously he hadn’t planned on drinking as much as he apparently had…but regardless, it had been his choice, so these were his consequences. He was an adult, too.   
  
“Bathroom,” he said, and Mustang nodded. Wrapping the sheet around his body, he stood slowly, and finally made his way from the bed to the door. Once inside, he closed the door and dropped the sheet. He hadn’t realized how badly he’d needed to go, and sighed in relief.   
  
After he’d finished, he couldn’t help but take stock of his naked body. After all, even if he didn’t remember it, he’d gotten lucky for the first time last night. He knew they hadn’t gone “all the way,” as it were. Edward had put his own fingers in there before, and knew what that soreness was like. If the glimpse he’d gotten of Mustang’s cock was any indication, he’d be a _whole_ lot sorer if they’d done that. He took a look at his penis, lifting it up to inspect the underside, too. Of course, nothing looked different, but it was different…it had been touched by another person… by _Mustang_.   
  
His cock gave an eager twitch in his hand as he licked his lips. What had it been like, to feel that hand? Or had he maybe even… put it in his mouth? Ed couldn’t imagine Mustang would, but just the _idea_ was….  
  
Ed took a deep breath and let it out slowly, quickly aborting that thought and letting go of himself. He had to convince his lower half that now would be a very, _very_ bad time to get an erection. He only had a sheet for coverage, and he had to go face the man himself, who wouldn’t have any trouble figuring out what Ed was thinking about. He focused on how embarrassing that would be as he washed his hands and wrapped himself back up in the sheet.   
  
When Ed came out of the bathroom, he saw that Mustang had lain back down. Ed walked to the side of the bed, peering around the room. When he looked back, he saw the man was watching him through half-closed eyes.  
  
“What?” Ed snapped, hoping he hadn’t guessed what he’d been thinking about in the bathroom.  
  
“I looked, but I don’t know where your clothes are,” the general said. “Mine from last night aren’t here, either, but since my luggage is here, I have something to change into.” He gestured to the bed beside him, as if inviting him in.   
  
Ed gave a snort and collapsed back into the bed, back giving another dull throb as he lay down. As if he needed the man’s _permission_. Ed shifted until he was comfortable, his body gladly relaxing into the mattress again.  
  
Mustang sighed, dragging one hand down his face. “What’s the last thing you remember?”  
  
“I told you, the party. You being an ass, as usual.” But even as he said it, another vague memory began to surface.  
  
“Wait…I remember a fountain…something about you being in the fountain.”  
  
“A _fountain?!_ ” he repeated incredulously, shooting Ed a sharp look.  
  
“Don't bitch at _me_ about it, you asked.”   
  
Mustang sighed again, brow furrowing as he searched his own memory.  
  
“I don’t…I can’t remember anything significant. Definitely not any fountains.” He looked across the pillows at Ed. “We have to get showered and dressed and get out before anyone realizes you’re in here.”  
  
That was for sure. The place was crawling with superiors, for one, and they still had to participate in the conference today. Ed felt dread fill him. As much as he didn’t want to drag his hung-over ass out of bed,  much less to listen to windbag old generals talk, the longer they waited, the higher their chances were of getting caught. Just the thought of anyone finding out what had happened was enough, but then he remembered that Al was with them, too, and fuck if he was going to let himself get caught by his little brother naked in bed with another man.  
Edward rolled over onto his stomach, the sheets twisting. “What the fuck time is it?” he asked. When he glanced back at Mustang, however, the man had gone white as a sheet and was staring at Ed. Or, more specifically, Ed’s butt.   
  
“Hey!” Ed snapped, feeling a flattered thrill run through him. He shouldn’t be one to talk, really, since he had been ogling the other man himself, but he ignored that for the time being. He snatched at the sheets behind him to make sure he was covered up. “What the fuck are you staring at?”  
  
“Ed—Fullmetal,” Roy started, shifting up onto his knees and only barely remembering to toss the sheet over his lap first. “Let me see.”  
  
“See what?” Ed demanded, trying to keep his eyes on the man’s face and not let them roam anywhere else.  
Mustang reached out and slid the sheet down Ed’s back. When he reached the dip of his lower back, suddenly Ed’s skin stung fiercely, and the deep throb welled up again.   
  
“Owfuck!” Ed slapped his hand away.   
  
“Stop it! Don’t move.”  
  
“What the fuck are you doing?” he demanded, trying to twist and look at his back without making it hurt any more than it did.   
  
“Oh, shit,” said Mustang faintly, pulling the fabric gently down to expose Ed’s tailbone and the top of his buttocks.   
  
“What is it?!”  Ed put a hand to his own ass over the sheet to keep the man from making him totally naked. Edward was watching the general’s face as his eyes roamed over his lower back over and over, looking like he was in shock. “ _What?!_ ”   
  
He swallowed once and croaked,   
  
“It’s…it’s a…tattoo.”


End file.
